Moonless Knight
by KewlkatLove
Summary: "Until Death do us part." That's what he had been told since the wee years of his life. Well, she died and he developed a cold outer shell, refusing to ever care about something weaker than him ever again. But then she shows up with his Half-breed brother. How is he supposed to react? For once, he feels vulnerable. Yes, Sesshomaru FEELS. And it can't be good for anybody.
1. Awakening

My body tingled. As the first time I've actually felt anything in a long time, it was an odd sensation. It first began in my- don't laugh- toes and it touched the tip of my nose. And suddenly spread like a plaguing disease. It touched every inch of my body and defiled my most inner organs. I felt my thoughts suddenly jolt, racing a mile a minute. My memories flooding into my system; turning the empty shell I resided in into a thriving place of life. Depending on your view of the situation, I could have been sleeping. Yeah, sleeping for who-knows how long.

My thoughts were overridden with ideas, thoughts, and memories; I almost felt human- if only that were possible for someone of my caliber. The belongings in my head, heart, and soul were more than a human acquired in ten lifetimes. That's right. I wasn't human, and I was cursed to forever be alive. To forever carry the burden as the only one left of my race. I should have felt remorse for the creatures that had done this to me. I probably should have been begging to die, for my life would be a living Hell from the moment I was deemed the last living of my race.

But I didn't.

In fact, I felt nothing.

Ah, yes, this was a part of my curse. Emotions were forbidden. They were sacred and I wasn't allowed to defile it with my filth-at least not as long as I stayed this way.

I was the last remaining of the Peacefools. At least, that's what they have been deemed ever since their reign had ceased. Yes, they truly were fools. By allowing those who lived under them to thrive, they were blindly taken out. Their name- their status- had become a joke and they were unworthy of even their original name. But the Great Demons, the rebels, who had taken power, granted them at least a name to serve them through history. That name was a blessing in a sense. At least, it was better than not existing at all. They were fools who believed in peace, queue the name Peacefools. I guess it was meant to be a joke, but I was too young to learn what the real name was, so it didn't really matter to me.

I slowly opened my eyes, only to discover a blue sky, completely clear of the white obscenities, covering my view. I slid my hand along the ground, feeling- Actually feeling with the microscopic nerves that coated the skin imitation. I lifted my other hand off the ground to reach out in front of me, this time enjoying the sensation of nothingness. The color of my skin, however, did not surprise me. The gray melanin represented the state I was in. I had figured that I created tribulations, or else someone wouldn't have been able to curse me so easily.

That's right, a flat-out curse. One to make sure I didn't exist. It was that simple. Hide my body, shut down my soul, and cover the proof so that you couldn't be located. They even managed to do it so inconspicuously that I lacked even a single clue as to who the spell caster was. Not that I cared. The reason I was probably reawakened is because of the seal's burden on the caster. I am not some lowly weakling that you can just lock me up and expect me to sit still. So, whoever cast the annoyance, had to play the part of a jailer, a guard if you will. They had to constantly hold me on their back, the power continuously weighing them down. The efforts slowly extracting their lifespan, the very spirit they held weakening by the day. Until they snapped, this would result in the release of yours truly.

I sat up and took a long glance at my surroundings. It was a clearing, one that my body had been buried in, hence the dirt covering my body. In the clearing, it wasn't so clear. There were flowers upon flowers coating ever inch of the land. They ranged so well in color that it took my breath away.

What was I doing observing flowers? I had work to do!

But I paused. Work? What kind of work? For whom? Myself?

Now, now! I was perfectly fine.

I had just awoken from my deathly slumber and I was ready for some fun!

* * *

_She has awoken._ A deep voice filled the void. Just at the perfect pitch that the Demon Lords noticed.

_What a disdainful child she is! Never doing as she's told. _A feminine voice echoed behind. _She should just learn when to stay dead!_

_Now, hold on a second! That girl was raised by many of our deceased ancestors. She is their child. Her blood does not matter as long as her virtues hold the same meaning as ours. She is a powerful asset and when she bears the children of one of the Great Demons', that child will have obtained an unattainable power that could change for the best!_ One of the men argued.

The jealous woman still disliked the child, but it seems as though the men had made up their minds. She, out of so many of the Great Demons, was one of the few that held power, not only as a woman, but also as a Lady of power. She let her mind wander hatefully, yet pridefully over to the Great Inu's pureblood wife. She held power, but only as that. She bore the child destined to replace the late Inu Lord, and that's the only reason she had followers in this Era.

_Ah well, at least the child isn't as unruly as some of our own children. She doesn't plot to overthrow us. And, with certain circumstances, we can influence her action to our will._ The woman caved.

_It seems as though she has fallen to her darker side. What a curse! Those Peacefools, no matter how ignorant they were, sure had it rough._ One of the men spoke.

_No kidding. To not be able to kill. What a twisted way of restricting their powers!_ Another agreed ignorantly.

_You buffoon! Their power is supreme to ours in every way. They could destroy us with a simple blink of their eye. This is how they ruled so long. But, once we learned of their weakness, it was simple to manipulate them into destroying themselves. _One stated very seriously. _If hadn't have been for the fact that they had these restrictions, we would all be dead. They CAN kill, as long as their hearts feel the guilt for it. It has to be a pure way of killing and with good reason. For once they've killed, and the hatred and negative feeling seeps into their heart, their pure selves- their white skin, white hair, and golden eyes- will revert to their weaker state- Pitch black hair, gray skin, and red eyes- which is then even the equal to our own abilities. We fought brilliantly and managed to just barely come out on top, losing over half of our warriors. _He paused. _And yet we kept one around. Feeding ourselves that it was the sake of our future and our children's future; when really, we held a deep respect for the race, wishing to at least raise one to coexist with us to make ourselves feel superior and in control. But I have to wonder, is that really how it is?_

_Are you suggesting she has us under her control? _The woman asked, finally remembering who this child was. She was completely manipulated by them, and that was proven how she had reverted herself to her Black state because they requested that of her. No, it wasn't just a test, it was an actual desperate mission that only she could complete.

_Not even. But she has our fates all revolving around her and her siblings. I'm starting to wonder if keeping the three of them alive was really such a great idea._

And they adjourned the meeting on that note.

* * *

He felt it long before it began to move. A presence he hadn't felt in a hundred plus years; one that, in its absence, he had been able to finally be rid of all those who insisted on pestering him.

But, just as much as the presence annoyed him, it also intrigued him. He hadn't seen her in years! Yet she suddenly pops back up randomly on the face of the Earth! He would almost call it unfair.

She had, somewhere along the line, dubbed them best friends and it kind of stuck. As kids, he was a lot less "royal" and apparently "easier" to approach, and that's exactly what she did. At first, he was kind to her because he wanted to spite the adults that annoyed him a great deal, but eventually they became friends. All the other kids were terrified of him, but she boldly talked to him and, somewhere along the line, they began to get along and even reached the point to where they teased each other.

Though he thought she was an interesting friend, he didn't want any friends. He tried to cut her off multiple times, but she simply hung out with him silently, afraid that her manner of speaking annoyed him. Eventually he caved, for her silent manner was more irritating that her conversing self, and he began speaking to her again. Though, throughout the years, he picked up on the adults' ulterior motives, she remained clueless. And he would rather it stay that way.

It was odd really. She managed to get close to him so easily and then she just disappeared as soon as he hit the age of betrothal. Were the Great Demons attempting to start something? Or was it simply coincidence? Whatever it was, Sesshomaru knew one thing was for certain. From the aura he was picking up, there was a very dark presence attached to it. She needed his help.

_I'm coming, Luna._

* * *

**So, just a little tase of what's to come. Tell me your thoughts, express how you feel in any way possible.**

**PM me, Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

**KewlkatLove**


	2. Meeting Inuyasha's Crew

I snarled at the beast making its way to me, probably searching for a feast. I had neither time nor energy to deal with whatever the heck it was. Probably some kind of Youkai; it amazes me how many of them are roaming around. I mean, I leave for a while and you would think the Lords would be able to rein their own land. I felt my eyes flash bloody red as I thought of how useless they were without me, the pride seeping through my being.

"Che… Screw them." I growled.

Then I smirked. Out of all the Youkai auras I was picking up, there was one within close vicinity that interested me. It had a sort of intelligence about it. While it was still radiating with anger, it seem muffled by a sense of peace, love, and- Hold on, Love?! A Youkai!? Man, I had to see this.

I crouched, recoiling my legs in a spring-ish movement, and launched my body up, grabbing a tree branch and sidling it in a flexible fashion. I pulled my legs up to my chest and crouched on the branch. I launched myself at a far branch in the direction of the odd Youkai.

Once they were within my sight, I began to stalk in stealth. My Black version is a specialist with this technique; a technique where you mask your sense and hide your aura, making it next to impossible to detect. I crept closer through the trees and then, as I was directly behind them, I released my stealth mode and alerted the Youkai instantly, plus the Monk he was traveling with. They alerted the females they were traveling and the two little Demons as well.

I swung down to them, allowing them to see me. Well, see my upside down figure anyways, for I was dangling from my legs. My long hair flew out beneath me, and I smiled at the travelers cheekily. There was shock upon most of their faces, maybe for the fact I was able to sneak up behind them, or maybe it was my appearance. Well, I shrug to either.

Of the group there was a young Monk, almost lecherous looking by the way he dressed; there was a Demon Slayer, odd how she was a female, for the tribe was a sacred demon killing village and the men were the ones greeted with the title, ah, but who was I to judge? There was an oddly dressed woman, she was scantily showing her legs and the shirt was airy enough that she probably ended up showing her midriff quite often, judging from the bow and arrow and the sacred air coming from her, suggested that she was a Priestess, but who knows? There was a small Fox Demon, nasty little things were awfully tricky, they specialized in illusions but they also had their Fox Fires that burned as hot as Hell but chose who to burn and who to protect depending on its creator. Then there was this small Specialized Cat Demon, a transformation was the extent to its power. Last, and certainly not least, was the object of my attraction to the group, who currently held a majestic sword at her throat.

"An Inu Demon!" I cheered, "It's been years since I've last seen one. Tell me, what's your name?"

He stared at me, confusion coating his features. They were very nice features, granted, and his white hair contrasted nicely with his tanned skin. His little ears atop his head giving away his Demon type, and his outfit caught the attention of many as it should, it was a bright red!

"Inuyasha…" He trailed off, lowering his sword. He probably didn't see me as a threat, his mistake. But I would try to stay as passive as possible for now, out of curiosity of the crew.

I swung out of the tree. "Cool! Tell me, you wouldn't happen to be a half-Demon would you?"

The Priestess stared at her shocked.

I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Ah, the beauties of having a Demon lower himself to a human. There are many more ways to become a Half Demon than just mating, and it fascinates me!" I shouted as I leaned against a tree. "Don't worry, though, I won't judge. My brother is actually a half Demon, he couldn't sustain a body so he gathered followers and took over a desperate human body! Sad, isn't it?"

"W-who are you again?" The monk asked.

"AH! How rude of me! I am but a humble servant to many- therefore I have many a name. You, however, may call me-"

"Luna!" A shout from nowhere came.

I paused, frowned slightly, and then continued. "Yes, my name would be Luna!" I then spun on my heel and searched the area surrounding me. "Now who was that?" I mumbled in deep thought.

I spun back around, deciding to hurry with the introductions. "Hurry, and please, introduce yourselves. I may end up running in the next few minutes." I smiled cheerfully.

"I-I'm Sango." The Demon Slayer stuttered.

I smiled sweetly.

"Kagome." The Priestess smiled back at me.

I grinned.

"Shippo!" The little fox cried.

I laughed. "That's so cool!"

"And that's Kirara." Shippo introduced the little cat.

I winked at her.

Silence, and then…

"I'm Miroku," The monk began, "would you bear my children?" He asked as he grabbed my hand respectfully.

"I hate to break it to you, but any children she will bear will be the Lord's!" Cried the same voice from before. A very annoying voice from earlier.

"Ah! It's you!" I laughed, and then paused in thought. "Who are you?"

"It matters not who I am! But it's Jakken, just so you know. The Lord is the only one of importance!"

"The Lord?" I asked_. I know this little guy is familiar… But where from…?_

As a white figure stepped out of the trees, I instantly froze as I suddenly remembered. The figure was a very stoic, a very seemingly pissed off Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord of the West. The one who knew that the state I was in was deadly unstable. The one who knew all of my secrets, all except the reason I disappeared, that is.

I chuckled nervously and took a step away from his direction. "Uh… Hey, Sesshomaru… How has it been?" I scratched the back of my head.

Irritation spiked as the little mongrel spoke once again. "How dare you address the Lord in such a way?!" Jakken screeched.

I glared at him harshly.

"Jakken, refrain from speaking to her. She is incredibly unbalanced right now." Sesshomaru addressed the little Kappa.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." He said as he got on his knees.

I nearly snarled at the little suck up.

Sesshomaru stared at me expressionlessly, I glared back at him. "Like the view, Bastard?!" I shouted as I felt uncertainty spike in the pit of my stomach after a few moments of staring.

"Hn. Just wondering what could have possibly caused you to revert to this state." He stated simply, superiority leaking though his voice.

"Don't forget! I can still kick your ass in this state as well!" I roared as I began to back away slowly.

"Maybe so, but would you really risk going anymore Black?" He pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

I stumbled over my words as I stared at him. He admitted it!? Why?! I had so many more insults that I planned to throw at him, and he ruined them all- Ohhh… That's why that was said.

"Well, nice to see you again, but I best be going-" I said as I turned to run.

"Luna." He sounded tired. "Cut it out."

I looked at him, shock ghosting over my figures. "So you don't want to pick a fight?" I asked, slight astonishment in my voice.

He didn't answer. That's what he did when he didn't want to repeat himself.

I turned back around to fully face him.

Just then, Inuyasha cut in. "What the Hell is going on here?!" He shouted incredulously. "You two are awfully friendly!"

"Heh, you call this friendly? The Bastard probably wants to rip my head off!" I cried as I felt as my eyes flash gold as I mellowed slightly.

"It's because you disappeared so suddenly without a single reason!" Jakken scolded.

"Aw I missed you too!" I mocked. "Now what is those two's relation?" I jerked a thumb to Inuyasha, and Jakken knew I was referring to his Lord.

"They're half brothers." Kagome answered, for Jakken had gone off ranting about how I didn't address his Lord correctly.

My eyes widened, as I looked back and forth between the two, searching for similarities, which I found plenty. Then I processed that Sesshomaru had a half-Demon brother.

I burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Poor Inuyasha! Is Seshy a jerk to you?" I laughed harder. "He's always had issues with people. I mean he rebels-"

"Luna!" Sesshomaru finally broke the stoic façade he had up.

I choked down my chuckles, immediately silent. "Hmm?" Amusement still laced within even that small hum.

"Is it possible for you to revert to your other self? You would be a lot less of a time-bomb if you did." He stated plainly, though she picked up on the concern laced behind the eyes.

"Eh, I don't even remember who anymore."I looked at my arm, the gray skin fading whiter an whiter as we spoke. "I forgot I was still in my Black form, for I feel oddly passive." I shrugged. "Do you still carry any Lilies?" I asked.

He sighed slightly as he closed the gap between us.

I looked up at him expectantly.

He handed me a lily.

"Now, I wonder, why do you still carry those around?" I smirked as I looked up at him. We were standing so close that we would have been nose to nose if I hadn't been a head shorter than him.

I giggled lightly as I place the lily to my nose, allowing it to enter my senses. Lilies and their scent always managed to place me at peace and make me treasure life. I don't really know why that is, but it always calmed my Black side when it was a mild temper I was carrying.

I felt my lead limbs lose their dull ache and I felt the chains breaking, the chains holding the dark matter to me. I almost felt disappointed that I would be losing my control over them, but I also felt relieved. My Black state is rather normal, for me anyways, but it has a short leash on its temper. So, once I've snapped, I don't stop killing, hurting, fighting, until I have blown off the steam or I've been beaten, which is a rarity. The Black side is also a little more snarky and cheeky than my White side, which still possesses these traits, but more to a humorous extent.

* * *

He had been shocked to hear Jakken shout Luna's name. After  
all, Jakken barely knew her. But it also kind of reassured him that he wasn't just imagining things. Yes, him, of all people, imagining things. But it could happen, she had a way of making people feel as though they are crazy, even him. But when he saw her, in her Dark form, smiling and talking to Inuyasha, he suddenly got a hot head and made a brash decision to show himself. Foolish, if you will.

But he knew the fake smiles she was showing off, for her Black side was manipulative and evil down to the core. Her white side lacked to be any better in that matter. But her Dark Version's main goal was blood. Just as human's craved food, it was her Dark side's natural instinct to crave blood. Her Lighter Version, however, erased the overly exaggerated blood lust and allowed her hothead to clear enough to have thoughts of her own, thoughts that were not manipulated by the rash cravings.

From experience, Sesshomaru had noticed that Luna was incredibly good at keeping the malicious intent out of her heart, even as she killed. So, to be seeing her in her Black Side, this was a rarity. It was a rarity to be seeing her anyways! She had been missing for who-knows how long!

So when the Black began to drip away from her hair and her skin seemed to lose its color, he felt himself relax a bit at the familiarity. She looked up at him, never removing her nose from its perch on the flower. She smiled, her eyes still red. Then, they began to fade to the golden color that belong there.

He noticed the smirk on her lips as she removed the lily and stuck it behind her ear. He squinted his eyes at her in suspicion before she turned and began to address the weak bystanders.

"I am Luna; Sesshomaru's childhood friend, betrothed in my absence to him according to 'Master Jakken'." She smirked dangerously as she glanced at the pathetic Youkai.

"I-I was just-"

"Falling victim to the will of those other than your Lord?"I inquired.

Jakken's eyes widened as he looked from her to his Lord. "No! N-n-no! Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I am not worthy of your forgiveness."

The Daiyoukai ignored his subordinate as he turned to watch the show the girl was putting on.

"I guess that leaves me to apologize for the confusion." She muttered, the Luna he knew showing slightly.

"No need. I don't believe it is any of their business." Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts.

She turned her head to look at him, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Why are you being so rude?" She asked eerily.

His eyes widened slightly, she sure had upped her game in the fear department. The glint in her eyes and the aura she was giving off slightly unnerved even him.

Then she snapped beck to face Inuyasha's pack. "Does he always act like this?" She asked, jerking a thumb towards his figure. "I mean, it's like someone dropped a crab in his pants." She whispered to them, even though she knew he could hear her.

Sango muffled her laughter.

Miroku stepped in front of her as if to hide her from the angering Daiyoukai.

Luna was just about to turn around to look at the silent beast that resided behind her. She suddenly caught a glance of his outstretched hand reaching towards her. She knew this was coming, however and swung her leg around and up, hooking his arm in the nook of her knee. She clenched it and jerked, pulling him forward. He took a single step forward leaned down a bit, so that their noses were touching.

Luna raised her hand to his face, caressing it slightly as he stared at her blankly; though she saw his golden eyes swimming with excitement.

With her leg still posed in the air and wrapped around his single arm (Which she swore to ask him about later) and her hand on his face, she showed him what was hiding behind the mask on her face.

His features softened as he looked at her tear stricken eyes.

"I'll listen later." He said calmly, though the hardness was still in his voice.

"Heh," She wiped at her eyes quickly. "That is, if you survive that long." She said the threat rather like she was telling a joke, her face hardening a moment too late for it to be taken seriously.

She swiped her other leg out and placed in the middle of his stomach, pushing off roughly. She back flipped in the air and landed about ten meters away.

Instead of invoking a terrifying fight, as the bystanders had expected…

She spun on her heel in one fluid moment and took off running.

* * *

Would I really be meeting up with Sesshomaru later? No. Would he hunt me down? Most likely.

But that doesn't mean I have to comply easily.

But I'm still so dang curious to know what happened for him to get a _half-demon_ brother!

So, I made my resolve as I carefully looked around and turned on all my senses, looking for any clues of Sesshomaru's presence. I could tell where Inuyasha and his crew were pretty easily, it's not as though they were doing anything to hide themselves. I leapt into a tree to mask my sense from the sensitized nose of Inuyasha and snuck along the branches until I reached their path.

Once again, as they were about to walk under me, I hooked my legs on a branch and popped out upside down in their faces.

"Hey there!" I waved and smiled cheerily.

"Uh… Hey…" One of them said huskily, and awkwardly.

"Can y'all do me a favor?" I asked as I glanced around nervously. "Tell me, do any of you sense Sesshomaru? I'd rather not see him until I have some excuses, stories, lies, etc."

"I don't smell that bastard anymore, he went in the opposite direction earlier." Inuyasha grouched.

I sighed as I swung out of the tree. "Jeez… haven't seen a guy in a thousand years and this is what you get."

"A thousand years!?" Kagome cried sweat dropping.

"Eh…" I waved it off. "You might want to set up camp soon, tonight's a full moon and the demons are going to go a'hunting." I winked and gave them a thumbs-up. "And maybe we can actually get some answers through all of this."

"What could we know that you need?" Miroku asked his tone all but serious.

I shrugged. "We'll see. But I'm betting you want the juicy details that I have on Sesshy!" I asked suggestively.

"I don't know about that. But we would like to know your story and about the relationship between the two of you." Inuyasha said begrudgingly crossing his arms.

I nodded, placing a hand to my chin in thought. "Fair enough."

We chose a spot and, much to Inuyasha's dismay, we made a fire for story time.

"So, Inuyasha, this is bothering me. Which parent do you share with Sesshomaru?" I asked seriously, expecting the worst.

"Our father." He answered, curiosity leaking into his behavior.

I lay back in relief. "Thank goodness. Inutaisho, you surprise me once again." I whispered to the sky; I then sat back up. "I just couldn't imagine his bratty mother going with a 'lowly human'. She's ridiculous. She's always putting on a façade pretending to take the role of a mother, but really doesn't care. There, your first detail about Sesshomaru. His mother is where he gets his behavior from."

They all sweatdropped. "S-should you really be telling us this?" Sango stuttered.

I shrugged. "The worst he could do is sick his mother on me; who, of which, he hates more than I do." I said nonchalantly. "There's another detail! So, this is directed at all of you, why are you all traveling together?"

Shockingly enough, the little fox youkai, Shippo, spoke up. "Revenge, as fate would have it."

I raised my eyebrows as I sat forwards. I glanced at all of their faces. "Now, please do explain."

* * *

"She's gone." He muttered, his irritation getting the better of him.

"How dare she call you out and then disappear!" The little Kappa shrieked, making his Lord's irritation spike higher.

"She's playing with us." Sesshomaru stated as the memories of similar events from her slid across the backs of his eyes.

"Why not chase her down?" Jaken asked seriously.

He glanced at his underling. "She has masked her scent for the time being." He answered gruffly. " But It will return in due time."

"So we will hunt her down?" The little youkai asked.

Sesshomaru, being one who disliked talking, much less repeating himself, remained silent as he walked into the clearing where he had left the little girl and the two headed dragon.

Only to find them both asleep.

It looks as though they were setting up camp for the night.

* * *

"Ah, I see." I said as I popped one of the berries I had been offered into my mouth. "So you all have your reasons for hating this Naraku pup. And is he Sesshomaru's target as well?" I asked seriously, dropping his nickname.

"Yeah, although we can't fathom why." Sango answered carefully.

"Does it really pain you all that much to speak about him?" I laughed. "Ah, the things he must have done to you all."I sighed in exasperated humor. "As for why he's going at this Naraku dude, the guy probably embarrassed him or made him his pawn for a short time and he found out." I shrugged this off as fact and stared at Inuyasha, who had decided to point out the fact that I was eating berries.

"Do you really need to eat?" He asked as he pointed to the pouch that was attached to my waist.

"Why, of course! I'm not some kind of demon that can live off of suffering souls! Afterall, I just love these sweet berries, me and Sesshy used to throw them at eachother!" I laughed loudly. "Then we would get caught be the elders and scolded. His dad gave me the hardest time." I pouted slightly.

They stared at me with slight horror on their faces.

"What?" I asked blankly.

Silence ensued.

"Wow… you're pretty old and yet, you're not a demon. How does that work?" Miroku asked.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "To put it mildly, that's none of your business."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped at me, violent shock radiating from the copper orbs.

"Look now, that's no reason to get angry. Very few people know of it and I'd rather it stay that way, I'd get strung up by a rope to my  
neck or, much worse, another curse will envelope me." I shuddered, my eyes widening in slight fear of the thought.

"Another curse?" Kagome asked in slight interest.

"You're a Priestess right? And you're a Monk, am I correct? Well, this should sound familiar," I said as I rocked back on my elbows, "I simply pissed off the wrong person so they put me under a binding spell that would last until the day they died. And the bastard lived far longer than he should have, or he passed the burden on to his grandchildren, because I was out for way over a hundred years, possibly a thousand or even ten thousand. The curse luckily weakened until it finally dissipated and there was nothing left to pass on to following generations. And… That was about… Five? Six? Hours ago." I smiled pleasantly at them.

"Jeez! What the Hell could you have done to make them so damn mad!?" Inuyasha leaned forward, his eyes wide.

"Hmmm…" I tapped my chin in though, and I swear I saw them sweatdrop at the time it took me to recollect. "I don't really know. But, judging that I was in my Black state when I awoke, I probably killed someone close to them." I smiled regretfully.

Miroku slid a bit away from me.

"Y-your black state?" He stuttered.

"Yeah. It's where I've killed and my heart is filled with malicious intent. Sesshy has told me millions of times that I make him uneasy while in that form. He says it's something about how reckless I am in it and how I snap. Although, I know for a fact, that my White side is by far more powerful."

"Though your temper is more stable in this form." Sango finished for me, in which I nodded in confirmation.

"Wait! _You _make Sesshomaru uneasy?!" Inuyasha seemed to get more and more into this conversation.

"I used to get in fights with him in my Black side -don't tell him I told you this- but I'd always come out as the victor," I grinned with dark humor, "and then I would feel guilty, and he would punch me in the jaw as hard as he could, saying that we were even. I would then revert back to my White form, believing that we really were even, my tumultuous heart calmed. The adults fear my White side because it's even more dominant than my Black side." I smirked dangerously.

"You beat Sesshomaru? How?!" Inuyasha looked as though he was ready to start taking notes.

"I was simply more powerful than him."

"Was? So you're not now?" Kagome asked.

I tapped my chin. "Well he IS missing an arm… But he also has those wicked swords… And that hearless demeanor… Yeah, I could definitely win a fight with him." I winked as I held up a thumb.

"H-how can you me so sure!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well…" I started, tapping my chin, "one, I know for a fact my ability is higher than his and, two, aren't you curious in the least as why he hasn't come after me, and rung my neck for abandoning him?" I stared blankly at them as their faces suddenly reflected realization.

I sighed as I stuck my hand out to my side, it met solidly with a barrier that gleamed where I touched it. "If my barrier can keep him out, what makes you so sure that I wouldn't use it in the middle of battle and surprise him. Didn't I mention I was smarter than he was!? Man, I almost forgot that fact. Well, maybe not smarter, but more of an open mind. The fact that he underestimates certain people will be his down fall," I smiled darkly. "I know better than that."

"Huh… You know, Luna, you are quite the character. I don't know whether to enjoy your company or fear it." Miroku stated.

I lay down on my back and stared at the sky, its twinkling stars mesmerizing. "You know, I really don't know either. But I think it'll be fine." I said absentmindedly.

"So does this mean you'll be traveling with us?" He asked after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"I don't know. Do you guys mind if I do?" I sat back up lazily to look at them.

"I think we all have our hardships and issues, yours is just your two contrasting sides. So I like the idea of you staying with us." Sango replied maturely.

"I agree with her. Inuyasha has his temper, Miroku his perverseness, excetera. What's a little snarkyness to add to the mix." Shippo replied not so maturely with the name calling.

Miroku and Inuyasha both shared their displeasure in that statement, one being more violent than the other.

I chuckled as I looked to the next speaker.

"It's pretty hard not to trust you. I mean, who are you going to betray us too? You've been out for who knows how long. Your personality will probably attract some wild cards and clues to our mission." She smiled girlishly as she said the next part. "Plus, another girl in the group would be nice."

I grinned at her. "You know, I don't really know how the average girl acts so I won't be much help in that latter reason." I said teasingly.

Inuyasha looked between the two of us then groaned. "You're already doing it!"

"Doing what?" We said at the exactly same time as we snapped our heads to look at him.

He fell backwards in disbelief.

We both giggled behind our hands and looked at each other; I winked.

"I say you would be a valuable asset to our group. If not for your strength, then for your slippery tongue." Miroku said lecherously; for which Sango reached over and grabbed Hiraikotsu , following suit with it indented into the Monk's head.

I looked down to see Kirara curling up in my lap for a nap. "I think she agrees." I said pointing down at her.

While I petted Kirara, I could tell that the others were glaring at Inuyasha, waiting for his reply.

Not that it mattered, majority rules after all.

"Che!" He gave attitudiously. "It doesn't really matter what I say, she's going to come along anyways because you all encourage it."

"You want to see what exactly what the extent to my ability is, am I right?" I snickered as I asked. "That's the real reason you aren't against it."

"That's not-!" He started.

"Luna, what are you going to do when Sesshomaru shows up?" Kagome asked, slight concern in her voice.

"I appreciate the concern, Kagome, but there's really only one thing I can do. I can fight him, hope I win, and grant myself the right to travel with you guys." I said optimistically.

Inuyasha turned slightly towards me, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I didn't miss the sad look that overtook his features as he looked at me.

I gave him a knowing look.

We both knew better than that.

For as soon as we ran into Sesshomaru…

I was going to be his.

And I would have to say good bye.

* * *

**"Finally! An update!" Somebody out there must be thinking.**

**Review darlings!**


	3. Goodbye

I ran across the field, the others soon following at a steady walk. I spun in circles until I got so dizzy that I fell over in the tall grass.

We had woken up that morning to Inuyasha's announcement that we were to get moving.

I had walked pretty silently and patiently, but I was getting sick of only seeing trees; Shippo and I had voiced our opinions about the endless amount of trees many times until we _finally_ reached this field of tall grass by late afternoon. I took advantage of it and started to goof off and burn some of the pent up energy that was not being used while simply walking.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Kagome laughed as she offered me her hand.

"Maybe spinning wasn't the best of ideas. I'm all dizzy now." I laughed as I took her hand shakily, for I didn't know which of the five the real one was.

"C'mon, there's a village up ahead." Kagome said as she pulled me upwards.

I froze as I stood up and grew solemn. "Oh shit." I muttered.

Inuyasha turned around to ask us what the holdup was, but then he smelt it, and froze as well.

"What is it?" Sango asked, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku giving us looks that said similarly.

"Sesshomaru." I muttered.

"That bastard! How did he find us so soon?" Inuyasha said as he ran up to me and Kagome, grabbing our hands and pulling us out of the middle of the field and back into the cover of the trees, in hopes that the Great Youkai hadn't smelt us yet. Though it was probably in vain, Sesshomaru wasn't that dull.

We watched as a figure flew overhead, the shadow cast on the ground long and eerie because of how late it was in the afternoon, the sun due to be setting in about another hour.

The figure paused in the middle of the field and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Screw flying.

I made eye contact with Inuyasha. He looked regretful almost.

"It's not your fault. Sesshy just knows my scent like the back of his hand. But hey, I'm still going to put up one 'ell of a fight!" I cheered.

"Luna." His stoic voice rang out dangerously.

I turned to him and stepped out onto the field, placing a hand over my heart and fluttering my eyelids girlishly. "I'm flattered that you took the initiative to come and hunt me down but," my smile vanished immediately, my golden eyes glittering in anger, their glow beyond dangerous. "You really shouldn't have."

"You have some explaining to do." He retorted responsibly.

"To who?" I mocked looking around, humor completely out of my system. "You? Are you really such a jealous fool that I can't even spend twenty-four hours with someone else?!"

He stared blankly at my glare. But I noticed his body went stiff, a sure sign of anger blossoming.

I walked closer to him, planting my finger in his chest, my height not nearly matching his, lacking in about a foot, but my courage high in proportion. "Do you really have to see me now? I told you I would talk to you later! Can't you even trust me enough to be patient!?" I shouted, my hackles rising.

I saw a spark in his eyes for a moment, then red burst forth and sprouted all over his eyes, and his hand lashed out and wrapped around my face, gripping the cheeks roughly.

His voice came out harshly as he leaned in, right next to my ear, and began whispering. "I did wait. For many, many, MANY YEARS!" His beast roared behind his husky voice.

I froze my breath hitching in my throat. "Nobody told you to do that." I nearly cried as I struggled out of his grip. I bit my tongue, shocking myself back into what I aimed at before. I laughed cruelly. "You're such a fool. I never told you to wait for me. I'm sure all of those 'Great Youkai' all gave up on me. Why haven't you?"

He stared at me, a look on his face that was unreadable.

I bit my lip. He didn't know. He didn't care. "You know. This situation would be entirely different if you had actually looked for me. I might actually be giving you a chance right now. But no, you don't deserve even that." I muttered. "So, Sesshomaru, prepare yourself! This is my resolve." I shouted and then growled.

I felt myself release the seal inside of me, allowing my power to course through my veins, my hair and eyes coming alive, and a devious smirk covering my lips as I felt the unstoppable-ness flowing through my being.

That's right. I've never been beaten by an opponent…

And I don't plan to break that chain anytime soon.

* * *

_Did you feel that? It seems our little Peacefool has finally unleashed her wrath upon a poor victim. _One of the Great Youkai stated proudly, amusement laced in his voice.

_First she should start with some physical attacks to test her opponent, then, if no victory comes, her powers will lash out and finish it._ Another explained.

_The little Dog Youkai is the only one I can think of that will have her release majority of her abilities this soon after her Awakening. They have some catching up to do._

_Are they still arranged to mate together? _

_It all depends on how the little dog plays his cards._

_What about that other mate we had planned?_

_Just kill her or pair her up with another. These two are far better matched up._

_What if she kills him?_

_She wouldn't do that, would she?_

Hesitation between all of the members.

_Let's just keep our fingers crossed._

* * *

I was angry, that much was obvious. But it was purer than that. Maybe this feeling wasn't quite anger, but… hurt?

Oh well.

I glared at him as he drew his sword. Smart boy.

"Sesshomaru! Isn't that a little much?!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice radiating the hatred he felt towards his brother.

"Shut up, half-breed. I do not need to be scolded by you." He called, unnecessary anger in his voice.

He charged; his sword positioned in front of me.

I laughed as I jumped and placed my hand on the Hilt of the blade, launching off of it high into the air to do a couple of flips. Sesshomaru spun around immediately and took off into the air, his sword now useless on the ground for I had placed my 'Opinions' on it. I could only do that when I touched the hilt but, once done, the sword cannot damage me, for if he runs me through with it, the damage will be reflected right back onto the user. At least until I removed my curse, and I normally did that as soon as the battle was over.

He knew that trick all too well. But this did not concern me, I knew for a fact that he would drop the sword when I did that, I simply just removed his weapon.

I giggled as I drifted to the ground. "So you do remember that trick!" I shouted giddily as I dodged each of his thrusts easily, leaning side to side and ducking at times. "You know, this would be a lot more challenging if you had your other arm. Because we both match up in speed, and one target is too easy to dodge."

His hand thrust at my arm, a little unexpected since he had been going at the vitals until now, but easy enough to dodge. Then I felt a tug on my hair. My eyes widened as I realized what he had done.

"That's cheating you Bastard!" I squealed.

"I would almost take you to be a child if it wasn't for that foul mouth." He smirked dangerously as he wrapped the hair around his hand and began to hold me in place as he lashed out with his claws once again.

I widened my eyes in surprise before my instinct took over and my body lashed out in the most natural way it knew how, me in grabbing his face in result. He faltered slightly at the unexpected move and I took this moment to use my other hand to grab the arm that was heading for my face.

That's when the serious battle went south. He lost his balance because of all of my grabbing and pushing, and began to fall backwards. I soon realized that I was going to go with him because of the hair tightly wrapped around his hand.

When we hit the ground I was squarely on his chest. I pulled my hands up to rest my chin on, elbows resting on his torso, and I lifted my feet and kicked at the air playfully. We were chest to chest and face to face as he held me in place by my hair.

I used a simple manner of bending the air waved to pick up his blade and levitate it directly over his nose. All I would need to do is remove my power and it would run his head through.

I smirked and said playfully. "Gotcha."

"Hn." He said, not moving.

"Now. Any last words?" I said seriously.

"Your physical abilities have improved. You barely used any magic or charms." He said as though I wasn't about to kill him.

My eyes closed slightly in annoyance and my elbows flew farther apart, my head sinking lower. "Maybe your Physical ability just sucks. Now let go of my hair." I replied rudely.

He lay still, thinking.

"You know as well as I do that there is no way out of this. Now let go of my hair." I sighed.

He glanced at me from the bottoms of his eyes.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!" I yelled as he tugged slightly.

He smirked.

* * *

"What the Hell are they doing?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step closer, trying to see better.

"Inuyasha, stay back." Kagome said absentmindedly. "Well, what's your take on this Miroku, Sango?"

"I've never seen a demon do something like that." Sango stated.

"She did something to his weapon and is now using a type of telekinesis to levitate his sword over his own head." Miroku noted.

"I've never seen anything like it." Sango observed in admiration.

"Why are they still laying there!?" Inuyasha yelled.

The others looked at him and then at the two of them.

"Do you think-?" Miroku began.

"Probably." The two girls said before he could finish.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!" They suddenly heard Luna yell dangerously.

"Huh?" They all looked at each other, sharing confused glances.

"Why doesn't she just stab him through?" Inuyasha asked.

"QUIT TEASING ME!" Luna yelled.

Then they both started twitching.

As the crew got closer they could tell that Luna was crying.

* * *

"I did try to find you." Sesshomaru said, observing the ends of her hair.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He gave me a simple look that told me it all.

It was too painful. He searched and searched, but couldn't find me, and as each lead ran into a dead end, things got more hopeless.

I completely removed my elbows from stabbing into his chest and placed my face into my hands as I began to tear up. He released my hair and I stabbed the sword into the ground beside his head, barely missing his head.

He sat up, me in his lap, as he pulled me closer to his chest with his one arm.

The tears had never left my eyes, but I found his aura so comfortable that I sat there a moment longer. Then I heard the others come closer and I pulled back from him.

I crawled off his lap and stood up entirely. I offered him a hand, he took it gently and stood.

I walked over to the crew nonchalantly.

"He won." I said.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all nodded with small smiles on their face. It was almost as though they knew something I didn't what.

"No! You won! You had a sword to his pompous head!" Inuyasha argued, seemingly angry.

I smiled softly as he seemed to be getting angry for my sake.

"But he had her heart." Miroku said dramatically.

I felt my face flush and my heart skip a beat.

Sango nodded sadly and Kagome rested her hand on my shoulder.

Shippo gave her an innocent smile, and Inuyasha looked at the monk like he was crazy.

"What the Hell does that mean?!" His voice roared.

Inuyasha's reaction made my flush turn into a red mess; I turned around instantly and crouched, trying to get over myself.

"Just try to come and hang out again, before our youth passes us." Miroku said as he winked.

I looked over my shoulder at his face and laughed at the wink.

"Hey, next time you see Sesshomaru and I'm not with his little crew, assume I'm dead and kill the bastard!" I laughed as I stood and turned back around to face them.

"Uhm… Luna…" Kagome said, a bit of fear on her face and in her voice.

I suddenly felt warmth behind me. So that's where he was.

"Or you can just ask him yourself." I squeaked.

"Why do you suddenly act like your scared?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you're behind me, not in front where I can keep an eye on you and where you're supposed to be." I retorted as I raised one finger.

"Hn."

"You know, that's going to get old. _Fast._" I said as I spun to glare at him. "And… Take. A. Step. Back..." I grunted as I attempted to push him.

"I take that back, your physical abilities are terrible." He retorted, as I struggled to push him.

"Just because I can't push a brick wall like you, doesn't mean I can't… Hmm… How do I finish that statement?" I looked up as I gave up on pushing him and just took to leaning against him in thought.

He began walking away and I fell. I sat on the ground and yelled at him from my ruffled state. "You're worse than a brick wall! You move! Tch!" I clicked my tongue angrily.

He continued walking.

I looked back at the others who were staring at me like I was a ghost.

"How in the world did you get away with that?!"

I grinned evilly. "I know more embarrassing things about him than you would believe! He learned to get over the little things or the stories just flow from my mouth like a waterfall!"

"Plus he probably finds it cute, because I certainly did. The way you guys interact, that is." Kagome said quietly.

"Huh? Him?! Find something cute?! Psh!" I laughed and then paused with a finger to my chin. "Then again there was that one time with that-"

"Luna." His voice carried deep meaning. Come now, or regret it later.

I laughed awkwardly. "Well, see you guys later!" And I scrambled to a standing position and took off running, waving over my shoulder as I smiled playfully.

And so the weirdness begins.

* * *

**And So it begins!**

**Review Question: How should I make Luna's rival enter?**


	4. Bandits

"Are we almost there?" I groaned for the hundredth time.

Sesshomaru glared at me from the corner of his eye.

I smiled at him innocently.

"If I could fly this would be a lot less torturous on my feet." I said absentmindedly and I laced my fingers behind my back, slowing my pace slightly, just to annoy a fellow walker. "Can you fly?"

"Hn."

I groaned. I swear I saw him smirk; we can't have that now, can we? "I'll take that as a yes from now on. Cool? Cool."

He glanced at me slightly as I said this. I smiled largely at him.

Then I heard a child's voice, and a voice that was oddly familiar, not far away. I looked up in thought as I tried to remember who was annoying enough to have a voice like that. Then a flash of dark green played on my eyelids and I planted my fist on a palm up hand. "It's that imp!" I said kind of loudly.

"It's Jaken!" An angry voice called behind the small section of trees blocking our view of each other.

I laughed. "That's too hard to remember. When, really, I don't care." I said amusedly as I stepped through the trees, slightly ahead of Sesshomaru.

A little girl with pitch black hair and wearing a clean orange kimono and big, big eyes, ducked behind the imp. "Master Jaken!" She cried as she clung to his back, peeking out at me.

My eyes flew open in surprise. "Whoa, you're pretty." I muttered.

I felt Sesshomaru walk out of the trees behind me just as Jaken snapped at me. "What are you doing here?" He cringed when he saw the glare Sesshomaru sent him.

"Ah, nothing really," I answered anyways, "Just joining your little crew for a while." I grinned evilly at him, planting my hands on my hips and leaning down to look at him better.

"Luna, leave him be." Sesshomaru stated as the little black haired girl ran to him, crying out his name, with the title Lord.

"Ah, but I finally got my chance to get back at him!" I whined slightly.

"What did I ever do to you?!" He shouted.

I sent a nasty glare at him. "You said my name before I could introduce myself! I was planning on saying my name all magnificently!"

"Not my fault you didn't cut to the chase." He said, turning away and crossing his arms.

"Tch!" I clicked my tongue as my foot flew out, kicking him and sending him flying.

"Luna." Sesshomaru called my attention in a warning tone.

I snapped my head towards him; he was sitting on the ground, propped up against a tree. He had one leg outstretched and the other bent to his chest, his only arm resting on it.

"Do not make me repeat myself." He said calmly, although I could tell it was only for formalities, he really didn't care if I hit Jaken.

I smirked as I popped a hip. "Because we all know how you love talking." I said sarcastically.

I felt a tug on my dress and looked down curiously. The little girl looked up at me innocently. "I'm Rin!" She said cheerfully.

"I see." I smiled sweeter. "I'm Luna."

Her eyes lit up at my friendliness. "So you're going to travel with us now?"

I glanced at Sesshomaru, who was watching us. "Sure thing." I said, not looking at her.

Rin looked between the two, curiosity leaking across her being.

"How'd Lord Sesshomaru and you meet?" She asked.

"A long, long time ago." I said eerily and then perked up. "We are best friends after all!" I said excitedly.

I caught Sesshy rolling his eyes.

But he didn't disagree.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled for the tenth time. "That bastard Sesshomaru all ways gets what he likes!"

"Inuyasha, what's really the matter?" Kagome asked observantly.

They were currently walking back from the well to Kaede's village where the others waited.

He looked at Kagome for a split second, his eyes shocked and hard.

She glared back.

He looked away as he sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Something about Luna just seemed… off. Like she wanted to see him but wanted to stay away as long as she could. And she mentioned something about getting into trouble. I know I'm not the brightest, but it seemed as though she was hiding from something and that if she was with Sesshomaru, she would have a higher chance of getting caught. I could tell enough from the way she acted that she didn't want to be away from him and that she missed him, but she was also… cautious. Maybe it frustrates me not to know what else is out there, or maybe it's just the fact that she knew what she wanted but held a fear from it." He paused, considering his next sentence to be a possibility. "It almost reminds me of my time with Kikyo, and maybe I just wanted to help her."

Kagome sighed in compassion as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "So you can relate to her. I guess I get it. But you can't be stepping on her toes to force what you had wished happened to you. Just stand off to the side and keep an eye on her. We all are here for you, and you can be there for her. That's pretty much all you can do." She said sadly as he looked at her. But, deep down, she knew that very same role well, almost to the point that it was painful.

He looked away once again. "Damn it!" He yelled, bringing both hands to his head and scratching wildly. "Why does everything have to be so confusing?!"

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head a bit.

He sure has a way of bouncing back.

* * *

"Bleh, I'm hungry." I grumbled, glowering at Sesshomaru.

"Hn." He replied.

"You're kidding right?" I asked crabbily.

Then, Rin's stomach growled. A light pink dusted her cheeks as we all looked at her from her perch on A-Un, the two-headed dragon. I absolutely adored the dragon, his hidden magnificence so mysterious and cool. When Jaken began scolding me about how I appreciated the wrong Youkai, I simply ignored him.

"Yay! Food time!" I cheered as I rested my hand on A-Un's head, telling him to rest. His big body hit the ground heavily. I grabbed Rin from under her armpits, lifting her off the dragon and placing her on the ground, grabbing her hand and leading her through the forest to where I heard the rushing of water.

We reached the lake, and our eyes lit up as we saw the plentiful supply of fish attempting to swim upstream. I looked at her, my eyes that of an excited child, as she did the same.

I released her hand and she raced towards the water.

"Rin, wait!" I yelled just before she hopped into the water.

I grinned at her frozen figure. "Let's make this more fun." I reached behind me to grab two long staffs and tied a piece of fabric to the two ends, making a sort of net.

Where I got the materials from?

That's my own little secret.

I handed her one pole and took my own. We placed it into the water until a fish was flapping in the net and then we pulled upwards. The fish began flopping in the air and I lunged for it at the exact same time as Rin. Our bodies crashed together and the fish fell back into the water.

I growled curses under my breath.

Rin looked a little defeated as she stuttered an apology.

I glanced at her. "Screw fun. I'm going to make this easy. How many fish do you think we will need?"

"One for me, one for you, one for Master Jaken, and three for A-Un." She said as she counted on her fingers cutely.

"The imp eats?" I asked.

"I guess so!" She giggled.

I widened my eyes slightly in annoyance at the little guy making Rin get food for him.

I stood up, Rin following my action, confused.

I placed both hands out in front of me, and then it clicked. My brain snapped into its calculating mode, my eyes flying as I spotted each of the fish that I would target, imagining their structures and sending my energy into them, the water around them, and into the air they would soon occupy. It's more difficult to switch between two mediums when moving an object.

I allowed my eyes to glow slightly as I activated my power, sending the fish flying straight up as though a magnet was pulling on their bodies.

Rin gasped in amazement as I guided the floating fish to a central point on the ground beside me. As soon as I set them on the ground they began to flop on the ground. I clenched my fists tightly, focusing on their little hearts, their source of life, silencing them and their movements, killing them instantly.

No guilt because I only took what I needed and I did need food. Humans seem to be the only creatures I ever feel guilt for killing. Because their weak corpses supplied me with no use other than attracting flies and disgusting decomposers, of which, I did not need.

I lowered my arms and restrained the power once again.

"That was amazing, Miss Luna!"Rin gasped.

"Not amazing, easy." I smirked as she picked up all the fish. "You sure you can hold all that?" I asked, amused.

"Mhm!" She grinned happily.

"Alright, show me how strong you really are and lead the way!" I said cheerfully as I winked and held up a thumb.

"Well, well, look at the pretty ladies." I heard a sickeningly sweet voice sound.

My head snapped to my left; there were about ten men, two horses, and a load of weapons on each.

"Well, well, look at the disgusting men." I ground out to myself. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean you and your little companion. Wouldn't you like to join us for a while?" I watched as the man climbed off his horse, probably their leader.

I heard Rin's breathing pick up pace as he approached. She was scared. I was not afraid, however. I could feel my black side peeking out ever so slightly, ready to make an appearance.

I popped a hip cockily. "Now, now, I would expect men such as yourselves to at least be capable of recognizing a witch." I smirked as a couple of men pulled back fearfully.

"I've never seen a witch as pretty as you, dear." The leader pushed on.

"Ah! You caught me! I lied." I said as my eyes darkened. "I'm a whole lot worse." I said as my hand snapped out to the side, towards the water.

I gripped Rin with my other, pulling her into me. The hand towards the water held still, but my eyes glowed as I focused on the entirety of the water. I focused on moving it as a whole. It began to rise, and the leader finally paused in his trek.

I focused on bending the water crystallizing the water so that they no longer absorbed the light, they turned pitch black as it rose higher and higher, the men staring in fear.

"You chose the wrong woman to hit-on." I growled as I made the water lunge at them, freezing solid as soon as it touched them.

I smiled peacefully and waved at them girlishly as I led Rin back to Sesshomaru and Co.

* * *

"Stupid bastards, thinking everything belongs to them." I growled as I wrung my hair out. Rin and I had ended up getting wet anyways; Rin merely got a little splashed, while I got coated when I forgot to turn the power off, making a wave of water slowly follow us.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded more than asked.

I ignored his tone as I wrung out the sleeves to my dress. "Bandits, or something, were down by the river. I had to get nasty." I said absentmindedly as I looked down at myself. My once white dress that had once, a long time ago, covered my feet in length and hands in long flowing sleeves, had been burned during my last attack, right before I had been placed under the curse. So the sleeves were still too big around, but only reached my elbows and the ends were crusted and stained by black ashes, with holes in them, as was the bottom, and it only went to my knees, showing my legs. How very un-lady like; I don't give a shit.

A thick piece of fabric was soon in my hands, I glanced up at the person who had put it there. Sesshomaru turned and began walking back to his perch.

I shook the fabric out curiously, revealing another dress with the same exact design, except this one resembled a thin kimono and the plain black belt was about a foot in width. The dress was white with little black and red designs covering the entirety of it.

I glanced up at Sesshomaru suspiciously. He wasn't paying a lick of attention, or so I thought, for his eyes were closed in a relaxed manner.

I snuck away just barely into the cover of the trees. I literally ripped the dress off and wrapped the Kimono around my shoulders and crossed it in the front, it fit perfectly.

Then came the belt part.

"Stupid… belt thingy… you just need to stay… tied!" I ground out as I continued to have issues.

The sun had been setting when we went to go get the fish, and now it was completely dark.

I suddenly felt my hands being pushed away from the back of the belt as a cold hand took over. I recognized the air as Sesshomaru's.

"It's a miracle that you can do that with one hand." I stated plainly as I felt him release me.

"It's a miracle you can't do it with two." He threw right back.

"Ouch. It hurts… right… here…." I said dramatically, gesturing to my heart.

"Hn."

I smiled, pleased, as we walked back through the trees to the blazing fire Jaken had set up to cook the fish.

"Wow! Ms. Luna, you're so pretty in that!" Rin gawked.

"As expected of Lord Sesshomaru! He can make any wench pretty." Jaken said rudely, but I caught on to the hidden meaning.

"Thanks you two, this Kimono really is nice. I'm flattered by it. Thanks Sesshy." I said as I looked down at myself once again in awe.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru! Address him properly!" Jaken scolded.

"Why should I?" I cocked a hip. "I mean, he hasn't scolded me yet about it. And I could probably kick your tail into next week!" I grounded out.

"I'm tired of your mouth!" Jaken screeched.

"I'm tired of that annoying voice of yours!" I threw back at him.

"Bitc-!" Jaken began his next insult, but was interrupted by the deep commanding tone that he respected so much.

"Jaken. Refrain from setting Luna off, I would rather not deal with a Black Luna." He said coolly.

"Oh, I don't think that would be an issue, I wouldn't regret killing his sorry ass." I glared at the little Kappa.

"Ms. Luna! Come sit by me!" Rin called out from over by A-Un.

I sent the little imp one more dirty look before I went over to Rin, sitting beside her. She scooted as close as she could, almost to the point that she was on my lap.

I yawned.

She looked at me curiously. "You sleep?"

I smiled sweetly at her. "Yeah! I'm not some kind of demon." I laughed lightly as I ruffled her hair.

We then curled up against each other, our bodies molding to fit the position of the other, and we closed our eyes as we drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

_I still can't believe she has awoken. We all deemed her to be dead._

_We even went ahead and chose a new betrothal to Lord Sesshomaru._

_We? More along the lines of his blasted mother. She believed from the beginning that Luna was a curse to her family's blood line. But always kept her mouth shut for her husband's sake. I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with the disappearance of the girl in the first place._

_Hush your tone, if she heard you, we would all be in for an earful._

_I don't care. Even her own son can barely stand her!_

_Well, back to the topic that we began with, what is going to happen between the two women betrothed to the Lord of the West?_

_One of the women doesn't even know she's betrothed to him! Wouldn't that count as a disadvantage?_

_Well, the Lord asked us himself to keep our lips shut about Luna's betrothal to him. So that might count as an advantage._

_So are we going to allow the two ladies dish it out between themselves?_

_I believe we will allow the Lord to choose his bride, agreed?_

_Agreed._

* * *

Sesshomaru paused in his steps. Something else had joined the smell he had been tracking.

Even though he had flared out his demonic energy around the campsite where his little crew had been sleeping, another Demon thought it best to die tonight by coming within close proximity. Either stupid or brave, Sesshomaru did not know. So he decided to let it slide as long as the Demon stayed around the outside of his area.

And then another Demon presence joined it; this one, however, he recognized as stupid. The half-demon he had been hunting down, Naraku.

So he had decided to lead them away from the campsite.

When he felt them going closer to the campsite and not him, he spun on his heel and ran full speed, planning to cut them off. But, when they sped up, he knew that the place they would intercept would be the campsite.

He felt Luna's mind stirring as she sensed it as well as the lack of his presence. She would at least be able to hold them off if not defeat them before he got there.

He sped up even more.


End file.
